A known system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,476, incorporated herein by reference, for inscribing diamonds includes a Nd:YAG (1.06 μm, frequency doubled) Q-switched laser which marks diamonds by graphitizing the surface at a laser focal point. The beam position is computer controlled to create overlapping treated regions. The accuracy of known embodiments of this system are limited by vibration and laser steering system accuracy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,172, incorporated herein by reference, describes a laser beam diamond inscribing system, which provides a Q-switched flashlamp pumped YAG laser (1.06 μm, frequency doubled) with the diamond mounted on a computer-controlled positioning table for inscribing alphanumeric characters. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,351,932, 3,407,364, 3,527,198, 3,622,739, 3,775,586 and 4,048,515, and foreign patents JP 00-48,489 and JP 00-77,989
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,410,125 and 5,149,938 describe systems which produce a gemstone marking by employing an excimer laser (193 nm) with a masked marking image. Thus, repositioning to form complete characters or graphics is unnecessary. The diamond selectively absorbs the excimer laser radiation and undergoes a partial allotropic transformation without losing its diamond crystal lattice configuration. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,198 and 4,401,876. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,125 is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 595,861, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,938.
Gemstone News, Nov. 2, 1995, “Serial Numbers are Laser Inscribed”, and Jeweler's Keystone-Circular, June 1996, pp. 76 relate to gemstones inscribed with serial numbers or markings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,198 relates to a method of working diamonds using laser energy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,024, relates to a diamond sawing process. A laser can be used both to mark and saw the diamond in one operation. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 671,830, 671,831, 694,215, 732,118, 732,119, 3,527,198 and 4,392,476, as well as Foreign Reference GB 122,470.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,876 relates to a system for kerfing a gemstone such as a diamond, employing a high energy, high pulse rate, low order mode, laser beam. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,440,388, 3,527,198 and 3,700,850, as well as foreign references BE 877,326, DE 130,138, DE 133,023, GB 1,057,127, GB 1,059,249, GB 1,094,367, GB 1,254,120, GB 1,265,241, GB 1,292,981, GB 1,324,903, GB 1,326,775, GB 1,377,131, GB 1,405,487, GB 1,446,806, GB 2,052,369, Laser Institute of America, “Guide for Material Processing by Lasers” 1978; “Industrial Diamond Review”, March 1980, pp. 90 and 91; “Laser Application Notes”, 1 (1) (February 1979); “New Hyperyag”, on Model DLPY 4-System 2000 Yag Laser; and “Diamonds”: N.A.G. Press LTD, Chapter Eleven, pp. 235, 239-242.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,786, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method of diamond identification in which a sample to be identified is placed in a beam of monochromatic laser radiation of pre-determined wavelength. The scattered Raman radiation emitted from the sample is passed through a filter adapted to pass only scattered Raman radiation of frequency characteristic of a diamond. The filtered radiation is then detected by the human eye or a photocell device. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,556 and 4,693,377, and foreign patent GB 2,140,555, Melles Gnat, Optics Guide 3, 1985, pp. 1,333,350,351; and Solin et al., Physical Review B, 1(4):1687-1698 (Feb. 15, 1970).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,771, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for assessing diamond quality, by assessing diamonds with a laser Raman spectrometer. The system is initially calibrated by use of diamonds with known quality characteristics, the characteristics having been assessed, for example, by a conventional subjective procedure. Diamonds of unknown quality characteristics are then placed in the spectrometer and irradiated with laser radiation. The intensity of the scattered Raman signal from the diamond is monitored for one or more orientations of the diamond, the resultant signal being a characteristic of the diamond and believed to indicate a quality level of the diamond. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,414,354, 3,989,379, 4,259,011, 4,394,580, 4,397,556 and 4,620,284, and foreign patents FR 643,142, FR 2,496,888, JP 01-58,544, GB 1,384,813, GB 1,416,568, GB 2,010,474, GB 0,041,348 and GB 2,140,555, S. A. Solin and K. A. Ramdas, Raman Spectrum of Diamond, Physical Review vol. 1 (4), pp. 1687-1698.
The aforementioned documents detail components, methods and systems which may be applied in the construction and operation of the present invention.